Personal Call
by Elivra26
Summary: What happened when Bella called Rosalie in Breaking Dawn? What went through our lovely supermodel's immortal mind? A short series, with an interesting subject. Please R&R...
1. The Call

**This will be a very short storyline- with three or four chapters, max. I'd always enjoy writing Rosalie's POV, and this little story is my chef d'oeuvre, so far. Please R & R!**

**(Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. _Dang._)**

* * *

**The Call**

_Click, click. _I hum to myself as I tinker underneath the massive sleek, black hulking Mercedes- Carlisle's ride. I love this one. Though I prefer the outrageous, daringly classy types, mostly convertibles, there's just something about this one that makes me smile with wonder, every time. Maybe it's the grandness, maybe the absolute power that radiates from every inch of airbrushed Onyx Black metal. Maybe it's just me, crazy as I am about cars. But I just adore this one.

It often amuses Carlisle when I gush about his cars. Well, _obviously_. It's instinctively hard to connect a pretty face like mine(an understatement, of course) to my mechanical frame of mind. When Emmett and I aren't, well, doing other things, we talk cars. Which is what I love about us. When you go past all the passion, all the physical, and often whimsical aspects of our relationship, we can still have a decent clever conversation and share our likes and dislikes. As human as that sounds, I love it. Every moment spent with him, I feel complete, knowing I have found my one true Other Self, my Soulmate.

I wipe my face with the back of my hand, a delicate, precise movement to prevent my mascara from smudging and adding to the grease, when it happens. My phone rings. I huff a sigh of frustration. Just as things were getting interesting.

Reluctantly, I slide myself out from underneath the car, and get to my feet in a quick, fluid motion(I love how graceful I can be), picking up the phone in the same instant. I glance at the caller id, and freeze. The last person in the world who would ever call me.

I remember the last time I spoke on the phone to my brother. I cringe, and shiver involuntarily, knowing that that call had led him to suicide. _He's on his fricking honeymoon. What does he need me for?_

All this has passed through my mind in the span of a half-second. Bracing myself, I hit send.

"Hello?" I say uncertainly, choosing at the last moment to keep away the sarcasm from my voice.

I am shocked by the whisper that answers me. "Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

_Bella? _I have barely had any interaction with my new sister-in-law for her to call me like this. She is way more close to Alice- even Carlisle, or Esme. So why is she calling _me_?

Considering the stress in Bella's voice, I assume the worst immediately. Something's happened to Edward. But what? And how is this frail human unharmed?

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly, then slow down my words a little. Any faster, and she wouldn't understand. "Is Edward alright?"

"Edward's fine, nothing of _that_ sort." Bella replies quickly, then hesitates. Nothing of _that_ sort? I wait for a moment, and hear just her quick, stressed-out breathing.

"Then what's wrong, Bella? Are you- did you guys fight or something?"

"No… I… I-"

To my horror, I realize Bella has started to cry. I feel real concern in me, which surprises and elates me. I _do _care for my sister-in-law. She's family now.

In the gentlest voice I can muster, I ask her, "Bella? Tell me everything. What happened?"

"Th-there isn't enough time to explain," she sobs, but I can see she's rushing through her words. "Rosalie, I- I'm pregnant."

Still. Silent. The world has stopped still around me. I can no longer hear Bella's sobs. Like a candle-flame in a storm, my concern for her is whiffed away. And fire rages through me- a hundred times worse than the fires that brought me to this life- the fires of jealousy. Why? _Why?_ Why this insignificant, little, plain human girl? How can she have _everything? _The love of her life, friends, family, _a child_… To still be human and still have your angel for yourself. _Why her, and not me?_ Pain- deep, wronged pain pulses through me. So unfair. _So_ unfair…

Almost mechanically, I say, "Oh." My voice is flat, emotionless. Totally in contrast to the fires raging in my heart. I still don't know how I'm not screaming.

"Oh, Rosalie, you have to help…" Her voice trails away. Help? _Help? _What sort of help would she need now? From me? She so wonderfully blessed, from me, so damnably cursed?

"Help?" I say out loud, my voice cracking. Hell's fires, my voice _cracked_. For the first time in six decades.

"He- he- _Edward_. Edward doesn't want him! He talked to Carlisle…"

It takes an actual, long second for it to hit me. A human brain's thinking process time. When it does hit me, I draw in a sharp hiss of shock.

"Don't let them kill him, Rose, help me!"

Bella's cry seems to awaken a new being in me. The fires within me swell to an even larger magnitude, but they are no longer fires of envy. All my concern for Bella returns tenfold. I _must_ protect her. I _must_ protect the child. _I must help her._

"How dare he!" I roar. I hear Bella's gasp of surprise, a sudden silent moment, and then her meek, soft voice, "Edward's here."

"Put him on." I snarl.

"It's Rosalie," I hear her say, rather unnecessarily. I know he would've already heard me.

"Rose?" His familiar voice somehow infuriates me more.

"You fiend!" I hiss.

"We're coming home." I don't understand the flat, resigned tone in his voice. But I do recognise it. The last time I spoke to Edward on the phone, he had the same tone…

I don't give a damn.

"I'll be waiting." I murmur, all of my vampire venom oozing metaphorically into my words.

I hear him sigh. "Please. Don't make this harder."

I ignore the plead. "I'll be waiting," I repeat.

"Alright." His voice hardens. I know he hates this tone of my voice. Oh well, the feeling's mutual. "We're leaving now. But I'll have you know I'm not changing my mind."

I can hear Bella's stifled sob through the phone. A string of profanities rise up in my throat. I choose the next-best, simplest answer.

I curl back my lips over my fangs and let loose a wild, ferocious snarl rip from my throat.

"Same to you," he mutters, and ends the call.


	2. The Campaign

**The Campaign**

For several moments after he hangs up, I am still frozen in that position, cell phone pressed to my ear, a ferocious look on my face.

How dare he, how _could_ he- heartless, heartless monster! My phone crumbles to powder and pieces in my strong grip, but I hardly notice. Bella's sobs are still echoing in my ears, and suddenly, I see a vivid picture of my friend, Vera, sobbing, her little Henry in her arms. The vividity astounds me, since Vera and Henry were human memories- but they were still so strong, so fresh…

I let another snarl escape my lips, thinking furiously. I have to do something. Get her out of his reach-

And suddenly, I remember what Bella had said. "_He talked to Carlisle…"_

I am out of the garage, and inside the house in the next nanosecond. My father would _never_ kill a child. But who knew how far his favouritism extended towards Edward? The thought sets me running again, a streak of gold and fury.

"Carlisle!" I roar, bounding across five steps at a time.

I burst into his study within another second. My determination seems to have granted me new levels of speed. A thought crosses at the back of my head- at this rate, I could easily compete with Edward.

Unconsciously, I have been preparing myself for a fight(verbal, of course). With no Emmett to restrain me, I can easily say what I feel like. But the scene in Carlisle' s office brings me up short.

Esme- _Esme_ is on her knees, facing one of the large windows, away from me. Carlisle is right behind her, on his knees, too, his arms around her.

This frightens me. I know exactly how Esme is feeling. Perhaps if I let myself think about it enough, I would have sunk onto the ground, too. But this- this is insane, bizarre. A vampire, an immortal kneeling on the floor, powerless, submissive, grief-stricken- history has never seen it before! _I_ have never seen it before- never seen my parents of this life blown over like this.

I see Esme's back shudder involuntarily, and Carlisle strengthens his hold on her. I wait, uncomfortable, impatient, but still understanding every morsel of Esme's pain and feeling it with her. I try not to hear what they are saying, but Esme's whisper carries to my super-sensitive ears.

"So unfair…" Echoing my thoughts.

Despair threatens to engulf me again. "Esme…" I murmur softly. In a sudden, graceful movement, Esme is on her feet, surprising both me and her husband. She turns to me, and the poignant emotion on her face would have torn me up, had I been human.

But I'm not. Brilliant.

"Oh, Rose." The next moment, she is embracing me, her chin just resting on my shoulder. A warm, fellow-feeling, we're-in-this-together hug. So I hug her back. I _so_ needed this. And the thought that I've been trying to suppress all this time bursts out of my lips. "Emmett…"

"He'll be back soon. Carlisle called Jasper. They're cutting short their hunt."

I let go of Esme, purposeful again. I _have _to say this, before Emmett returns and holds me back.

"I won't let you do it." I tell Carlisle, quietly but firmly. If Emmett had been here, he'd have known that I'm extremely dangerous at this moment, the calm in my voice only serving to build up the fury inside me.

I know he understands what I mean, but, of course, he never makes assumptions. It is the doctor in him. "Do what?" –he asks gently.

"Kill the child." I say shortly, quickly and effectively ending any chances of doubt in the other party.

I hear Esme gasp beside me, but I am only watching Carlisle's face. I see the pain and the worry flash across his face as he closes his eyes and lets out a silent sigh.

"Carlisle, you wouldn't!" Esme wails. "You'd _never_- Alice!" She calls for her youngest daughter desperately. I haven't noticed, but Alice is already in the room. Damn. What happened to my super-sharp senses?

Alice steps forward and puts an arm around Esme's shoulder. Esme turns crazed eyes to her. "Will he?" We all understand her implicitly.

Carlisle sighs, "Esme, I _promise_-"

"We don't trust you." I interrupt. "You can give us your word, but we _can't_ trust you, Carlisle. I trust Alice, now." Never thought I'd choose my sister over my father. Then again, I'd never thought I'd be supporting Bella.

Alice looks mortified and sheepish at the same time. She hesitates. I feel as though my impatience will tear me apart. Surely, surely I won't _lose_?

"I- I'm sorry, guys, but… I don't know."

There is a stunned moment of silence. Alice doesn't _know_? _Alice_ doesn't know? What is the world coming to?

Alice rushes into speech. I know she is irked by her non-usefulness. "I can't see her at all. Bella is out of my vision. Edward, I see snatches of… but even he's… almost gone. This- this _thing, _it's got their futures pretty much revolving around it."

"It's not a _thing_!" I snarl. "It's a baby!"

Alice is very obviously irritated by her little problem, and so my tone pisses her off.

"Wouldn't _you_ know, Rose?"

I growl at her again, and Esme cuts in loudly, "Girls. Behave."

The bickering sounds almost normal. Of everyday variety. But it isn't.

"Well, in any case, I'm not letting her out of my sight the minute she comes back." I say stiffly, directing my words at Carlisle.

"The _second_ she comes back," Esme corrects me firmly. "I'm with you on this, Rose, dear." Then she turns to her husband, and says fiercely, "Carlisle, you are _not_ going to touch her!" Carlisle looks surprised by her ferocity. He shouldn't be. The maternal instinct in a woman overrides any other feeling. He should know. Being a doctor, he would have seen numerous instances of it.

"Esme." He sighs. "What if it kills her?"

There is a split second of silence. "It still isn't justified, Carlisle, and you know it." Esme says, calmly.

He is still staring at her. "Since when did you become so… mercenary?"

"Look who's talking," I snap quickly.

Esme nods in agreement. "How is destroying a defenseless child not mercenary, my dear?" There is pain in her voice. This is probably the first time she is going against her husband. I suppose it hurts, knowing that he is in the wrong, and so she has to fight him.

"How do we know it's defenseless?" He asks quietly.

This throws us for a moment. I am intrigued by the idea. The child would certainly be gifted… if so, it would be a bigger abomination to destroy it.

I open my mouth to say so, but Esme beats me to it. "It's still a _child, _my love. A baby." Then suddenly she smiles. A wide, happy smile. "Your grandchild, Carlisle." She says, softly.

I know she has said the right thing. Carlisle is stunned for a moment, then lets out a small moan of longing. "My grandchild…"- he repeats softly.

I think it hits us all at that moment. This is _Edward's_ child we're talking about. Our Edward.

Then Alice voices the thing topmost on my head. "Goodness, I'm going to be an _aunt_!" The absurdity of that statement is apparent to all of us at the same time, and we burst out laughing.

Even as I laugh, I feel smug, triumphant. With Esme on my side, half my battle is won. And the men of this house would never abandon their women- so I could count in Emmett and Carlisle, too. My triumph mingles into my laughter. _For once, Edward, I have won._


	3. The Conquest

**Okaaay, this is the last chapter. I'm not the first authority on vampire pregnancies, and the medical intricacies involved, so I decided to end here, before it got messy. This was my original intention- just to show how Rosalie would have, in my opinion, reacted to the call. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Conquest**

_Tap, tap, tap. _My latest mail-ordered Christian Louboutin shoes(Yolanda, brown lamé leather) are making very loud, insistent sounds at each tap of my foot. Just the taps echoing in the half-empty terminal seem to suggest their exclusivity. I am aware, as ever, of various glances at me, some at my shoe, others at my perfectly-fitted silk pencil skirt. I know that I bask in such attention every time it happens, but I'm glad the attention doesn't exceed its limits. Because every time, the glances then shift to Emmett hunched protectively behind me, his arms around my slim waist. I have often openly heard the sad, pathetic men whisper to themselves, "Forget it." Of course they should forget it. Emmett isn't the only dangerous thing around. I am, too.

We are waiting in the arrivals terminal of Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport, and waiting impatiently. The flight has been delayed, because of some crackpot incident in another flight, which then affected the entire schedule of incoming planes. Sometimes these humans just plain irritate me with their pettiness, and the silliest things they dedicate themselves to do.

It's just four of us in the airport- Alice and Jasper have voted to stay back. I can't imagine why- Alice is devoted to Bella. And Bella would like it very much if Alice were here, waiting for her. But then, Alice is more devoted to Jasper. He told us, plainly enough, that he didn't think he was ready to face so many humans without hunting first- which there was no time for.

"Rosalie, please!" Esme snaps, suddenly. I realize I'm not the only one on edge. I stop tapping my foot immediately, but Esme still glances at me, apology written on her face. "It's alright, Esme," I murmur. "We're all a little... unsettled at the moment." Carlisle sighs. "It's alright, m'dear," he whispers to his wife. Emmett squeezes my waist a little- for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes. Reassuring me, I'm sure.

Emmett was wonderful. When I told him everything, he hesitated for a moment- but just a moment! Of course he would. He had to think in his own "man-sense" (as I liked to call it), but then, of course, he'd see common sense.

"Rose is right," he'd said firmly. "I'm with you, mum." And Esme had hugged him with joy, and would have cried, if she could have.

I feel the contentment well up inside my chest. I twist around, and lean up to Emmett's face and deposit a quick peck on his lips. Emmett smiles grimly- grimly because I've never given Emmett just a _peck_ in our decades together. So I add a soft whisper, "I love you."

The tension melts out of his face. For the millionth time, his face reminds me of a sweet, innocent little baby.

"I know, babe," he mutters, smiling. "I know."

At that moment the announcement sounds. The flight from Seattle is finally, finally next.

"Five more minutes," Carlisle says softly, just soft enough for us immortals to hear. "Finally!"- Esme breathes.

We wait, even more impatient. I should have thought that by now, in the face of endless immortality, us vampires would have learnt to be patient. I was so wrong. Even Carlisle, with his centuries of experience, is visibly tensed. I wonder momentarily, what we look like to the casual passer-by. Four statuesque figures, carved out of stone, white as marble, ethereally beautiful. Me and Emmett, closely intertwined, obscenely so. Carlisle and Esme, standing close together, holding hands, their bond just oozing love and companionship. But our faces- set in grim, worried, expectant lines… If we hadn't been careful, we would have scared several people away! A tensed vampire is instinctively viewed as dangerous by a normal human. Except, of course, my newest sister-in-law…

"They have landed," Carlisle says. We hear it, too. The roar of the plane's engines as they shut down, coasting down the runway towards our general direction. "Finally," Emmett says, too.

We are barely making any effort to breathe. I hope none of the humans are watching us particularly.

In exactly 346 seconds, the first passengers file out, and are greeted enthusiastically. I see a family holding a "Congratulations!" banner welcome a red-headed young woman carrying a bundle of blankets. My nostrils flare, my jaw sets harder and I turn away.

My mind switches to planning strategies. What if he's too close to her? He would be, of course. Over-protective ass that he is. I'd have to drag her away from him. Delicately- we wouldn't want to harm the baby. But what if he's _holding _her? Even if it was just her wrist, Edward would never let her go. Not easily, anyway. Would I have to fight him? _Here? _In front of the humans? I wouldn't mind… but should I? What if the Volturi… they were mad enough at my family, anyway. I'd just give them a reason… Should I ask Carlisle to distract him? No. He wouldn't. He's not whole-heartedly into this. Esme? Better. But she's so soft and mild… Emmett? Yes. He's the strongest. But still… he's fond of Edward. As much as he supports me, he doesn't like it. He doesn't like going against his brother. It's a hard choice for him, too. I realize the sacrifice he is making for me, and I squeeze the bulky arm around me, reminding him again that I adore him. He crushes me into him for a nanosecond, then lets me go.

Back to practical matters, what should I _do_? Should I wait till we go back home, where we can make a scene without having to keep up appearances? But what if it's too late? What if he never lets her out of his sight? Considering him, I'm pretty sure he really _wouldn't_. He'd probably follow her into the bathroom if he had to. I wrinkle my nose at this errant, silly thought. Focus, Rosalie. This is important.

Unconsciously, I have pulled away from Emmett's embrace, until we are just lightly holding hands, further apart than Carlisle and Esme. Emmett guesses immediately. "Rose," he says in a low, tense whisper, "it doesn't have to get… physical."

"They're here," Carlisle gasps. None of us can see them yet- Carlisle has superior vision, even for a vampire. Not to mention he's the only one positioned well enough to them in advance. I turn to Emmett. "Even if it doesn't, darling," I answer him quickly, detaching my hand from his, "it's going to get ugly."

And then they walk in through the gate.

Edward is looking like he hasn't fed for months, even though his eyes are still dark brown. He is more rigid than any of us here, and most humans are already avoiding him, their invisible danger signals activated. He has one arm thrown lightly, delicately across Bella's shoulder, while he pushes a trolley full of luggage with the other hand. Bella looks frighteningly pale, almost matching Edward's complexion. She also looks unusually subdued. I let my eyes rove over her body, and notice, with a shock, that there is a lump on her abdomen. A tiny one, easily mistaken for a flabby paunch some girls have, but I know Bella has a perfectly flat stomach, and no flab whatsoever. The baby is growing, and growing fast. Looking at that little lump, that physical entity strengthens my resolve, and destroys any resentment I have left towards Bella. She's my sister, and that little lump is my future niece or nephew…

I had remembered to keep my mind blocked from Edward's irking _gift_. Making these minute observations has helped me, and so, Edward doesn't even glance at me, only looks at us gathered there as a whole, no feeling of relief visible on his face. I fight desperately to not think about my plans. Edward can be very perceptive.

And then Bella solves all my problems by slipping away from under Edward's arm, and running to me- to _me_! I catch her in my arms, and embrace her gently, mindful of the child and her delicate bones. The rest of my family is staring at us in absolute shock. "It's alright, Bella. I'm here for you. I won't let them touch the baby." I whisper into her ear.

"Bella…?" Edward is dazed, and his whisper only falls onto Cullen ears. A sob racks through Bella's frame, and she looks up to me, eyes swimming with tears. I notice, absently, that Bella's eyes _are_ rather beautiful- a lovely shade of brown.

"You'll help me?"- she asks, her voice rasping.

Esme breaks away from Carlisle, and puts an arm around Bella's waist. "We'll all help you, my dear."

I glance up at Edward. His jaw has dropped(a first for _any_ vampire, I'm sure), and looks so piteously distressed, that my smug smile slips a little. He comes towards us in a daze, forgetting the trolley full of luggage completely.

"Bella…" This time he is close enough for Bella to hear. She winces at the pain in his voice, and so does Esme. She turns around towards him, but still enclosed protectively within my stone arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't… I just can't let you!" Her voice rises vehemently.

"Bella… it will hurt you. It will cause you pain… and all because of me!" The anguish in his voice would melt anyone's heart- but my heart is made of stone.

And Bella's heart seems to be made of ice- sometimes easily melted, but rock hard at the moment. "The pain will be worth it, Edward." She reaches out to him, and strokes his cheek, but I do not let her go. "And I don't blame you. I thank you… thank you so much for giving me such a priceless gift." Her face lights up with pure joy, joy only a mother's face is entitled to. Edward isn't satisfied by her happiness. "Delusional," he murmurs, pain still seeping into his words. "Absolute insanity."

I hiss at him, soft enough, and fast enough for just us to hear. Bella, being close to us, is the only human who has heard it. Nevertheless, Esme says, warningly, "Rose…" I shrug.

Carlisle and Emmett put an arm on each of Edward's shoulder. "They've made their choice, Edward," Carlisle says quietly. Edward glances at them in dismay. Carlisle sighs. "I would never, never force Bella to do something if it is against her will."

"Even if it is good for her?" Edward asks, his voice breaking.

Emmett answers him, "We've had this discussion before, Edward. For another reason, but we have the same justifications now. Just because we're super-strong, and she's as weak as a weed-"

"Nice to see you too, Emmett," Bella murmurs sarcastically.

Emmett and I chuckle, and Esme smiles.

Emmett continues- "What I'm trying to say is, there is no way I'd help you coerce Bella- just because we have a physical advantage."

Carlisle nods. "Well put, Emmett."

Edward looks despaired and betrayed- like Paris would look in the final hours of Troy's battle with the Greeks, having no one left, losing all hope…

"Anyhow," Emmett says quickly, "Rose would _never_ let it happen, so I'm with her through and through."

Edward glares at me. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"I told you I'd be waiting," I say serenely. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't you take it against Rosalie," Bella scolds him. "This is my choice altogether. And I asked her to be here. That's why I called her."

Edward stares at her in astonishment. "_You _called Rosalie? I thought- it was the other way round…"

"Of course I called her," Bella says simply.

There is a minute pause. "You really are serious…" Edward says softly.

"You will not part him from me." Bella states, just as softly. "He's mine."

Edward suddenly looks older, as old as he should have by this time, without the little vampire-factor coming in between. Again he becomes a living embodiment of Paris… and that somehow unsettles me. Though I have always empathized with Helen, the too-beautiful woman without ever finding her Emmett, her Soulmate; for the first time today, I can imagine what Paris had gone through.

But my voice sounds as cold as ever when I say shortly, "You'll come in Carlisle's car. Esme and I will bring Bella home in my M3."

Edward looks even more pained. "That's not necessary, Rose."

"I should think it is."- I snap.

"She's my wife."

"She's my sister!"

"Children." Esme says. One word, and as usual, we stop bickering. "Let's see what Bella has to say."

Bella looks terrified at having to choose. She looks at Edward's drawn face, and glances back at my determined one. She frowns, and bites her lip, thinking. Even Carlisle and Emmett are waiting with bated breath, it seems.

"Edward, I love you," she murmurs, leaning into him, her nose touching his. My grip loosens on her. Honeymooning lovebirds! I should have known-

"But I'll come with Rosalie." Bella finishes softly. And again, I am surprised. She trusts me so implicitly… and from that moment on, I began to love her like a sister.

Edward's face is suddenly an expressionless mask. "So you have chosen."

"It isn't like that!" Bella says hurriedly. "There are things I want to say to Rosalie- she's a... a woman. She'll understand." She looks into his face pleadingly, almost like a child asking its parent for permission.

Edward's eyes are burning. He leans in and kisses Bella on her forehead swiftly. "I love you, too." He reassures her, and then, without another word, he turns on his heel, and grabs the luggage trolley.

"Come on," he tells Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett gives me a kiss, too, before they leave. It somehow feels like we won't see each other for days. Which is silly, really.

It turns out Edward still has a last word for me.

"Drive carefully," he tells me coldly. "She hates speed."

"Esme's driving." I retort.

And then they leave, with us still in the almost-empty terminal.

"He's really mad at me, isn't he?"- Bella says, breaking the silence.

"No, he's mad at me." I say cheerfully.

We start to depart, both me and Esme holding each of Bella's hands.

"It's a part of him, too. I wonder why he doesn't understand." Bella sighs.

"I think he does, honey," Esme answers. "Which is what is killing him."

Bella makes a frustrated noise. "Pain is normal in these cases. Even for the normal, _human_ pregnancies."

Esme makes a small noise. "I think he's worried this will be _more_ painful. Way more."

"Of course, I'm prepared for that." Bella scoffs. "My little nudger is no normal kid."

"_Nudger_? You mean-"

Bella giggles. "Yes, he kicks already! Four times so far."

Both Esme and I are overcome with enthusiasm. We gush over her, and talk excitedly, asking details, laughing, giggling, like three normal young women, as we walk into the airport parking. But of course, there's nothing normal about us. In the next week or two, we'd find out just how abnormal our lives would become, even for a family of vampires.

There's a storm coming, but we will face it, and face it well- because right after that will come the rainbow- an ethereal rainbow to permanently bless our lives.

This battle will be won.


End file.
